say something
by mystiques
Summary: christmas isn't about getting the best present, nor is it about giving the best present. it's a time to be happy. / for della at the monsters in the closet christmas exchange. / AU, Percabeth


so this is for the one and only della (the colors of the wind). enjoy! (: below is just the basic info, haha. [and the title was totally random]

prompts: (three to four) Peppermint Candy Canes, Fairy Lights, "12 Days of Christmas carol"

pairing(s): Percabeth!

genres: nothing sad...it is christmas after all!

other stuff added by yours truly: this is AU, so they are not demigods, muhahahaha. they're just randomly in a random grade in high school. and annabeth is popular, but she's still herself. percy is like average. lel. sorry. :3

i apologize for the shortness of this. :c and there's a point of view change.

* * *

**.:be still:. **

_a percabeth fanfic for the 2013 christmas exchange at monsters in the closet_

I suppose I'm just another one of those confused boys in a relationship—the boys who are awkward on dates and have no idea what to give on holidays and anniversaries. Oh, and I forgot birthdays, as well. You see, Annabeth is actually my first girlfriend, and I really have no clue on what she wants for Christmas.

Backing up, I'm Percy Jackson. Just your average high-schooler in Manhatten, New York. I suppose that the fact that I'm dating the most popular girl in our grade really boosts up my popularity, but I never had much to begin with anyway. No, I'm not saying I was a loser, it's just that popularity never really occurred to me as something of interest and high value.

I've had a crush on Annabeth since forever, and I think she's perfect—but then, again, I'm in love and I'm probably blinded. It's our first Christmas together in two days, and I want to get her a really great present but I'm not sure what to buy. Or make, if it turns out that way. The problem is, not only is she such a beautiful girl, she's smart as well.

Okay, maybe I _am_ exaggerating on her talents and looks. But seriously, I have no idea what to buy her. I mean, I could get her a random book, but what if she already has it? And what if she thinks it's not thought out and genuine? Ugh, I don't get girls.

.

I really have _no_ idea what to get her. I've thought every possibility out, but they all seem like something she already has. I know for a fact she has eos lip balm, and I know that she has plenty of books and mechanical pencils. I've seen her wear necklaces and rings, and I've seen her light blue journal that she writes in everyday. I've seen most of her possessions, and I can't think of anything that she doesn't have.

I even asked my mother for advice the other day, and she suggested that I sing the 12 days of Christmas carol to Annabeth for entertainment, and I just stood there, confused. I recall having laughed and saying, "Mom, I can't sing. And I don't think Annabeth would like it if I randomly decided to sing a song to her out of nowhere."

.

This morning, I was at Target looking for items to buy as presents, and I saw these lamp-slash-light things they call "fairy lights". It really seems fancy and cool (for a girl), so maybe I could use those as the present for her? I have no idea, this is just too confusing.

Okay, you know what? I'm just going to do it.

.

_/_ _switch from first person to third person /_

_._

Percy sits alone in his room, wrapping up a box of fairy lights in penguin-covered wrapping paper. He sighs, and stuffs two peppermint candy canes into his right pocket. He collapses on his bed after finishing wrapping the present, resulting in a big box in the middle of his room. Around the box is some tape, a pair of scissors, and a whole lot of scraps and candy wrappers.

Percy moans and pulls out his phone, and clicks on Annabeth's name. He waits impatiently for her to pick up the phone, as it is Christmas Eve and he would like to meet her somewhere and hand her a present. When the call goes through, and Annabeth picks up, Percy's face lights up as he says, "Um, Annabeth, do you want to meet somewhere today?"

Judging from Percy's appearance, Annabeth's reply was optimistic and happy. Or something like that, anyway. Percy's reaction is what we call an overreaction.

.

And so, Percy Jackson put on a jacket, grabbed Annabeth's present, and shuffled out the door, headed in the direction of the local Starbucks. He walks in slowly, wondering if Annabeth is already there.

Sure enough, she is sitting alone at a small round table, sipping from a dark red paper cup. Percy walks over as quickly as he can without knocking over chairs and tables and whatever is lying around. Breathless, he collapses in a chair and hands Annabeth the carefully wrapped gift.

Annabeth doesn't even look at the present, and she simply puts it to her side, and she leans over and hugs Percy tightly. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain!" She beams.

Percy, confused, wonders, "Why didn't you look at the present?" He points weakly at the gift, which sits there, looking bright and cheery, but at the same time, lonely (in some sort of way).

"Oh, Percy!" Annabeth laughs. "It's not the present that counts. I don't care if you spent one dollar on it, or a hundred. All I care about is that you bothered to buy me something - or make me something - and really, it's the thought that counts. To me, this is worth a million."

Percy blushes.

* * *

**an:** omf this sucks i'm sorry della. :c lol um um i tried to make it happy. c: yay it's the thought that counts. :D merry christmas! remember, it doesn't matter if someone gave you a bad gift. it's the thought that counts. ;) [i'm repeating myself but i really don't care]

please review?


End file.
